worlds_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Our European Song Contest 3
|presenters = Garou & Madame Monsieur |entries = |debut = |return = |withdraw = |winner = Natalia Zastępa - "Za Późno" |name = Our European Song Contest |year = 3 |director = Shiny Hunter 2.0|host =France 2 |semi1 =|conductor = |director = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting|pre = 2|nex = 4}} Our European Song Contest 3, often shortened OESC 3, was the third edition of the Our European Song Contest. It was held in France, after Palmer won last edition with her song "Syndrome". GRF, the French broadcaster chose Paris as the host city of this edition and the venue was La U Arena. Garou & Madame Monsieur were chosen as the presenter for this edition. For this edition, Czech Republic, Kosovo, the guest country South Korea decided that they will debut. Serbia and Belgium decided to come back to the contest after a one-edition break. Portugal decided to withdraw from this edition, without citing any reasons. For another edition, only approved members of the Our European Broadcasting Union ( OEBU ) were invited to the contest. Plus, South Korea became a part of the OEBU and therefore is able to participate in the contest. After a big and exciting show, Poland was sacred the winner of this edition with 198 points. They were represented by Natalia Zastępa with her song "Za Późno". On second place, it was The Netherlands represented by Martin Garrix, Matisse & Sadko ft. Alex Aris and their song "Mistaken". They reached 151 points. Completing the top 3, it was Spain on third place reaching a total of 150 points. They were represented by Rosalía and her song "Pienso en tu mirá". Hungary, the host country France and Norway completed the top 6 of this edition. 20 countries participated in the third edition. Location France France, officially the French Republic (French: République française, is a country whose territory consists of metropolitan France in Western Europe and several overseas regions and territories. The metropolitan area of France extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and the North Sea, and from the Rhine to the Atlantic Ocean. It is bordered by Belgium, Luxembourg and Germany to the northeast, Switzerland and Italy to the east, and Andorra and Spain to the south. The overseas territories include French Guiana in South America and several islands in the Atlantic, Pacific and Indian oceans. The country's 18 integral regions (five of which are situated overseas) span a combined area of 643,801 square kilometres (248,573 sq mi) and a total population of 67.3 million (as of October 2018). France, a sovereign state, is a unitary semi-presidential republic with its capital in Paris, the country's largest city and main cultural and commercial centre. Other major urban areas include Lyon, Marseille, Toulouse, Bordeaux, Lille and Nice. During the Iron Age, what is now metropolitan France was inhabited by the Gauls, a Celtic people. Rome annexed the area in 51 BC, holding it until the arrival of Germanic Franks in 476, who formed the Kingdom of Francia. The Treaty of Verdun of 843 partitioned Francia into East Francia, Middle Francia and West Francia. West Francia which became the Kingdom of France in 987 emerged as a major European power in the Late Middle Ages following its victory in the Hundred Years' War (1337–1453). During the Renaissance, French culture flourished and a global colonial empire was established, which by the 20th century would become the second largest in the world. The 16th century was dominated by religious civil wars between Catholics and Protestants (Huguenots). France became Europe's dominant cultural, political, and military power in the 17th century under Louis XIV. In the late 18th century, the French Revolution overthrew the absolute monarchy, established one of modern history's earliest republics, and saw the drafting of the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen, which expresses the nation's ideals to this day. Paris Paris is the capital and most populous city of France, with an area of 105 square kilometres (41 square miles) and an official estimated population of 2,140,526 residents as of 1 January 2019. Since the 17th century, Paris has been one of Europe's major centres of finance, diplomacy, commerce, fashion, science, and the arts. The City of Paris is the centre and seat of government of the Île-de-France, or Paris Region, which has an estimated official 2019 population of 12,213,364, or about 18 percent of the population of France. The Paris Region had a GDP of €681 billion (US$850 billion) in 2016, accounting for 31 percent of the GDP of France, and was the 5th largest region by GDP in the world. According to the Economist Intelligence Unit Worldwide Cost of Living Survey in 2018, Paris was the second most expensive city in the world, after Singapore, and ahead of Zurich, Hong Kong, Oslo and Geneva. Another source ranked Paris as most expensive, on a par with Singapore and Hong Kong, in 2018. The city is a major railway, highway, and air-transport hub served by two international airports: Paris-Charles de Gaulle (the second busiest airport in Europe) and Paris-Orly. Opened in 1900, the city's subway system, the Paris Métro, serves 5.23 million passengers daily, and is the second busiest metro system in Europe after Moscow Metro. Gare du Nord is the 24th busiest railway station in the world, and the first located outside Japan, with 262 million passengers in 2015. Participants Returning artists Martin Garrix returned for the Netherlands this edition after having previously competed in the first edition, with Khalid and their song "Ocean". They won that edition. Eugénie also returned for France after competing in the first edition as well for the same country. Grand Final Voting grids Final